Armageddon
by ComixFan1224
Summary: For six years the Titans have been protecting the world, but one villain has eluded their grasp for much too long. Now, his grand plan has been put into action. It's Slade Wilson vs. Earth's Heroes! The price: the World! No one wins. Very AU.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Currently, the plot and Nicholas Pennyworth are mine. Everything else belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros.

For those who remember my Teen Titans series, which I recently took down, this story is what everything was leading up to. There will be some mention of those stories and this prologue will sort of bridge the gap and give you the endings to the stories that were still in progress at the time and the next few chapters will go more in depth with the main characters for the first half of this story.

Once again, this story is extremely _**AU**_.

Prologue

Teen Titans Case Files

File #21980

Deathstroke, The Terminator

His name is Slade Wilson. He's been everything. Soldier, mercenary, husband, father, victim, murderer, master combatant, strategist. The list can go on for miles without ever truly breaking into the depths of his psyche. Up until a few hours ago, no one knew what he really wanted. What his mission was. Now, it is all too clear.

He wants to rule the world and for years, he has been winning.

Ten years to be precise. Ten years of planning, waiting, training. Moving his pieces carefully into place. Using his skills as a hired gun to raise money to build his army, increase his knowledge of his own enemies – Earth's mightiest heroes, supply his weapons cache with the right equipment to take them all down…

But his mind is obviously his most formidable weapon. In the chess match that he has been playing he is thirty moves ahead. Using advanced automatons, he has breached every major government power in the world. Presidents, Congressmen, Kings, Queens, Dictators, Generals, Terrorists…all work for him. For years. Tattooed with his "blind eye" as the only means to truly show their allegiance, he had programmed them to tear down the world's economy, which finally dropped below Great Depression levels hours ago.

We know all this, because he allowed us to figure it out. Allowed us, because we were all much too late to stop it. As he will explain himself in the following recorded conversation, he has been watching from the beginning. Watching and waiting as a shadow in the night.

"_Would you like me to go year-by-year? We have plenty of time. As you've probably already discovered, my name is Slade Wilson, former Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Army. During my time there, I volunteered for experiments to increase soldiers ability to resist truth serum. The result of one of those experiments allowed me to use ninety percent of my brain capacity, far above the average human's ability of ten. I was forced to resign and became depressed. I was a soldier, with no war. I took on mercenary jobs so far below my standards that they were barely games. My wife divorced me after what happened with Joey, and I grew tired of the games. So I decided to create one of my own. The ultimate war. Can one man, enhanced yes, but still a man, take down not only the world powers, but the planet's mightiest protectors? Can they win a war, where the entire planet is the battleground and all its people – American, Russians, Germans, Japanese, Koreans – are forced to choose one side? Good or evil? Which, as I'm sure you are aware, Nightwing, is in the eye of the beholder. Protect the people, provide for them, and they will see you as heroes, gods, world leaders. These are the things you and your kind will need to become to win this, by the way._

"…_I started off slowly. Creating automatons – advanced robots – of my own design, to infiltrate the government's highest levels. Created false identities for them all, made them the perfect politicians – promising they will do one thing, and then when they are put in office, they do exactly what I want. Make the choices I want them to make. Of course, I had to test them. Disneyland was the perfect place for that, especially since I was living in Seattle at the time. I hid a few there, with them working at different levels of the company. I kept one there and used him to scare your friends in Jump City years later._

"_The robots clearly had what it took to pass off as human, so that left my biggest challenge to be the League, and Society, and all the other so-called do-gooders of the world. That wasn't very hard either. They had all been around for years, had all gained enemies who studied and knew them so well. Grease a few wheels, kill a few hundred people, help out on a few jobs, read a few conceited articles, and my plans were easily set in motion._

"_Then six years ago, you Teen Titans showed up. August 27, 2004 to be exact. In Crime Alley. Robin and Batgirl were to be expected, but the rest of you were all newcomers. Or at least I first assumed __you__ were, Nightwing. You, Starfire, Stone, Beast Boy, Raven, and Bumble Bee were all new to the game. A new challenge in your own right. Children that Batman brought along to help protect his precious city. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect from you. It was only a small drug ring that you stopped, but still, you were all a mystery. The beginning of a new game._

"_Your first year, I just watched you all work. Watched you become a team, though I did send out a few of my own surprises to test the waters a bit. Like that robot at the carnival that you all stopped. But I just wanted to study you a bit. The next year, I wanted to push you. See how much you were all truly capable of and get a more in-depth look at all of your powers. See how smart you really were, how strong, what your limits currently were and if they could become more. So I sent two of my best fighters after you, Hush and the Red Hood and had them start off by uniting the gangs of Gotham for an all out war with the city. Can't trust robots for such things. They break much too easily. That's where the human spirit comes into play. Whose was stronger? Your team or mine?_

"_Eight against two usually aren't very good odds, especially if you add Batman and Catwoman to the mix, but Hush and Hood did their job and kept you on your toes for the year. Then, at the end, they did exactly what I wanted them to. They told you about me. Brought you to the next level of the game. Where is your focus? Where's your teams'? Could you be splintered so easily, or could you all persevere? Of course, I was also following the age old saying, 'if you want something done right, you've gotta do it yourself.' Relying on Hush and Red Hood for Intel wasn't enough anymore. Especially since you all kept improving your equipment. So I staged our little fight, let you think you were in control of the situation; that you finally figured me out, but at this stage of the game, there was no possibility for error on my part. That year, I made none._

"_Your fourth year, I admit that yes, I did make an error toward the end. While I had gone back to my shadows as I began to add the finishing touches to my plans for most of the year, I still needed to be sure of my findings. So I moved to grab the weakest of you. That was my mistake. Once again, the element of the human spirit threw its cards on the table and I assumed too little of Starfire, but if you think I wasn't aware that she was recording our entire conversation as we fought, you are sorely mistaken. And while she certainly surprised me, her capture proved my most important theory correct. Yes, while her, Beast Boy, Stone, Raven, and Bumble Bee seemed like Metahumans on the outside, they were just as human as you and I. Very smart of you and Batman, to use the suits to change skin tone a bit, create solid constructs around their bodies and shoot energy from their hands. But the suits did it. Remove a single major component, and they have no more enhanced strength. No more energy beams, or rock-like skin, or shape-shifting ability. They can't fly or run as fast as a cheetah. They're just people dressed in Kevlar with utility belts. They can be beaten just as easily as you or Batman or Catwoman can._

"_After that day, I had collected all the research I needed on your team of Titans. The ones in Miami – Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Herald, Jinx, Jericho – all the metas on that team, I already knew about. Their weaknesses were simple to unlock. After all of that, it was finally time to start my war on the world, but it just wouldn't be all that fun if I didn't get you super heroes to at least __try__ and figure it out. So I decided to make it look like I was slipping. As I told you before, it was no coincidence that my robot out in Disneyland went after your friends, though I'm sure you all assumed he had malfunctioned. I ordered him to act like that. First to steal a car and take it to Jump City to draw Robin, Beast Boy, Stone, Raven, and Bumble Bee out to the theme park, then to attack one of the park patrons it bumped into the day I assumed your friends would arrive by. After that, Robin's detective work just followed the path I wanted it to and – as a first generation Deathbot – it made it so much easier for your friends to just tear it apart._

"_Back in Bl__ü__dhaven, I created an alliance with Blockbuster and repeated my performance in with the gangs of that city while he was in control. While you and Starfire worked to take him down, I started to build up both my Society of Super Villains and my Generals, some of whom you've just met. I knew you were Renegade the entire time you were in The Society. I left my clues in relatively plain sight for a detective of your caliber to find. Bl__üdhaven was always going to be one of the first cities to go, but I decided why not let you and Starfire try and save it. It would at least knock two big players out of the game for some time. I never believed either of you dead, though. Having obviously fought you both before, I've seen how headstrong and stubborn you can be. Though I did assume that Starfire was going to out a lot longer with all of the radiation practically dripping off of my Chemo bomb that she had held up in the air for so long…very easy to assume she'd be suffering from it for years to come. Congratulations on saving the people from that literal hellhole, by the way. You even carried Roland Desmond out of the blast. Blockbuster is a very big man to carry._

"_And now here we are, three and a half months later, in one of my lairs as the world's economy falls and the world powers are 'looking for an answer'. In a few hours, that answer will be revealed to the world as myself and there is absolutely nothing you or your friends can do about it. In this country alone, there will be simultaneous attacks on some of the States greatest landmarks and most powerful people, including Bruce Wayne's home in Gotham City, the Daily Planet in Metropolis, the White House in DC, and both Titans Towers in Jump City and Miami. Can you alert them all in time to save them? Especially since this building has been set to self destruct within the next sixty seconds. It's stopping me right now or saving your own life and all of your friends and the people you have sworn to protect. And I promise you, if you choose the latter – which I know you will – even this recording cannot stop this war from happening. I have all my corners covered, had enough time to, while this is just news to all of you. Let the game begin!"_

"_Nightwing, we've gotta move now! Batgirl's clearing the—" __**BOOM!**_

_**Crack! **__"See you all on the news!"_

"_Forget him, Wing! This place is collapsing!"_

Ten years in the making, six years spent just studying the Titans, have all culminated into this. A war unlike any other. While the heroes of Earth have been gathering together on the Justice League Moon Base, the United Nations have voted Slade Wilson as the man who will lead the world out of this new depression. He has full military power at the moment, a move most likely calculated on his part so it won't seem like he has the UN set up on a remote control in his pocket, and his first act has already started to add to the job market. Current weapons development buildings around the world were given new contracts to build his robot army – called Sladebots – in large numbers, while construction companies have been contacted to build new weapons facilities around the world. Most likely to be used as either bases or Sladebot manufacturers. And the Generals of his robot army have also been revealed to the public as Kameron Anders, Jason Todd, Grant Wilson, Catalina Flores, Deborah Morgna, Cody Driscoll, Terrence Bolatinsky, and Elise Kimble.

Lives have already been lost, small battles already raged from countries believing the attacks were from enemy nations. It won't take much for him to turn this onto the super hero community. We played right into his hands and now the world is paying for it.

This is too big for any one hero to try and stop and too well thought out to not do what the world has feared for years would happen. Soon there will be no more laws or courts. Words can't save anyone now, but it won't stop people from trying to say them.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this Prologue. The first chapter will be up soon. Until then, please review and let me know what you think so far.


	2. Year One: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: See prologue.

Chapter One

Wednesday

June 30, 2010

4:24 PM

Justice League Moon Base

Cafeteria

"Man this place is really crowded," Conner Kent muttered to his best friend as he sat on top of one of the many tables set up throughout the large room.

"Every hero in the world's gotta be here," observed the blonde sitting on the chair in front of him, her blue eyes searching the crowd sifting through both familiar and new faces. "Something really bad must have happened. Superman and Wonder Woman wouldn't have brought us here otherwise."

"This sucks, Cassie. We really gotta wait here till they get back?"

"Yeah. Don't you wanna hear what they have to say?"

"To us? We're ten. No one's gonna tell us anything, and you know it."

"They gotta tell us after all this. If they don't we'll just keep bugging people till we find out. A lot of people here have seen us, and Superman and Wonder Woman know we're not dumb. And if they still don't say anything, then we could just ask Catwoman. You know she'll tell us."

"She'll tell you. You're her favorite."

"She helped train me. That doesn't make me her favorite. She trained the original Titans too."

"When we gow hm?"

They both looked down to her side, where a little boy, no older than two with jet black hair and ocean blue eyes was pulling on Conner's leg as he sat on a white-haired retriever. Conner picked the little boy up and sat him down on his right side. "When your mom and dad, come back we'll go home, Jonny."

Jonny yawned beside his cousin and rested his head on the ten-year-old's lap.

"Cute baby. Your little brother?"

Conner turned his head back in surprise, while Cassie immediately stood and looked back across the table. Another girl around their age stood there. She had long blonde hair, a shade or two lighter than Cassie's own golden locks, that curled lightly. A stubborn strand fell over her face stopping just below her nose. Her skin was fairer than theirs, and her crystal blue eyes stared back at the two curiously. She was on the short side, standing around four feet, six inches compared to the ten-year-olds' around five foot height and she was wearing jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt that was lightly stained with paint.

"Sorry to surprise you. People 're really jumpy today. Um-"

"You're Black Canary's adopted daughter, right?" Cassie asked with a soft welcoming smile, as she moved closer to the girl.

"Yeah. My name is-"

"I know what it is. Better not to say it, though, even here. Identities are still pretty secret for some people, even among other heroes. You wanna sit down?"

"Yeah, thanks. My brother – uh, Arsenal, he told me to come find you guys instead of sittin' alone or somethin'."

"That's fine," Conner replied, "and uh…he's more my cousin than brother. He's Supes and Wondy's kid."

"They have a kid?"

"Yup."

"I didn't even know they were married."

"Five years now. And a lot of people don't know. I'm actually not sure I should have told you either."

"Secret's safe. I'm kind of used to it. So…did one of them tell you who I was or-"

"No, I read Canary's updated file when she adopted you," Cassie explained as she sat back in her chair beside Krypto.

"You're allowed to do that."

Conner laughed while Cassie just gave a soft smile and shrug in return.

Mia Dearden looked down at her hands before muttering under her breath, "This is soooo weird."

Meanwhile

The Meeting Room

Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, The Flash, The Atom, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Stone, Beast Boy, Raven, Bumble Bee, Arsenal Tempest, Kid Flash, Troia, Robin, Batgirl, Starfire and Nightwing were all spread about the room staring at the holoscreen where the United Nations was holding a press conference to announce Slade Wilson's new position among the countries of the world. Only two sat in the room somewhat dressed down for the occasion.

"This is insanity," Superman finally spoke up as the press conference continued. "We need to take this tape down to the Supreme Court."

"How do we know that those judges aren't at his beck and call either, Clark," Bruce Wayne stated from his chair, still dressed in what was left of his Italian suit, "He certainly wasn't BS-ing about attacking Wayne Manor, since Selina, Alfred, Nick and I barely made it out alive. And his attack on the Planet and subsequent attack on _Superman_ with kryptonite weapons makes it very clear to us that he wasn't lying at all. He is in control of this and he knows it. We go to the press with this, we all step into the light and every villain we've ever fought, every goon we ever threw in jail starts pointing their pistols at our loved ones. And even then, after we've unmasked, he could use the public favor he's immediately started to gain to disprove that tape. His voice is deeper in the recording than it was in that press conference. He could change the computers to mismatch it, or put one of his robots in the room to do it for him. He's covered all his tracks. He has just as many tools at his disposal as we do."

"If we go to war with him, we are going to war against people we have sworn to protect. Something else he calculated in his plans," Wonder Woman pointed out with a sigh. "If we fight them as well, then he is still winning."

"And if we don't fight at all, then he becomes king of the world and probably makes every on it his slave," Selina Kyle-Wayne continued with a sarcastic smirk. "And let's face it guys, who wants the world to be ruled by Leo DiCaprio wannabe? He's definitely not as cute as Leo used to be with that eye patch and white hair."

"Used to be?" Green Arrow asked her with some amusement.

"He was cuter when he smiled and didn't have facial hair. Now, back to the big bad human brainiac. The guy clearly doesn't even care about any of the people involved. It's not like he's not building this army of metal men to preserve the human race, either, since he also took down almost every U.S. Army and Navy base when he was smoking us out today. And I bet he's the one who's still keeping up the attack in the Atlantic between the States, Spain, Portugal, the Brits, and the Italians."

"He's destroying the world's military and using the deaths of all those soldiers to help further back his Generals and army of Sladebots," Starfire muttered as she stared at the hologram hovering a few inches above the large table. Her uniform was torn and burnt, her face scratched up, with a few small bandages to close the larger wounds. Her auburn bangs lightly brushed her forehead, stopping just above the top of her domino mask.

Nightwing and Batgirl did not look any better, with bandages also covering the tears in their own suits and the scrapes and cuts on their faces. Nightwing put a hand on his wife's shoulder, knowing where her gaze was behind that opaque mask while Batgirl pulled down her cowl and walked to the other side of the table with a look of defeat. "So, what are we going to do?" she finally asked, "he cares even less about all those innocent people he just sent to war than he does about…probably anything, so we can be sure that innocent people who don't even put on military uniforms are lower than soldiers. And he's got Generals who copy some of our own powers."

"I still say its bullshit," Green Arrow muttered, tipping his cap back. "For all we know he's just paying the guys or holding guns to their heads. He has been a merc this past decade too. Think he ain't got any friends?"

"Still not a chance we can take, Ollie," Superman told him as he crossed his arms over his chest. His own hair was mussed, his cape no longer in tact and three holes stood out prominently through his shirt.

"None of them are chances we can take, Clark," Green Lantern told him.

"What if we tried to send a few mediators to the UN to try and talk him our of this?" Black Canary suggested hesitantly. "What have we really got to lose?"

"Everything, Dinah," Selina replied, standing. "He's spent ten years on this, we go down to try and discuss a war that hasn't started yet, after running away from fights and attacks that would have basically killed us all, we'll be giving him a pass to start his real reign sooner rather than later. The guy's smart. Unlike every other kook we've taken down, he said nothing until it was too late. He had all of our numbers and let's face it, Dick and Kory here weren't the only ones _not_ to figure any of this out. None of us were able to pick up on any of it either.

"For all we know, he could know exactly who we are too. He's admittedly spent years studying us all. At this point, we have to assume he knows everything. EV-ER-Y-THING! Ever person we've ever interacted with, every place we've ever been, every home we've ever had. He probably blew up Wayne Manor to try and get Batman and Catwoman out of this thing before it even started. He was certainly willing to do that with Dick and Kory here, and he shot Kryptonite lasers at Clark so it would also distract Diana and pull her focus back toward him and getting him, Conner, Cassie, and Johnny up here! Assume the worst, right now. Forget about the innocent people involved because he's been using them as pawns right from the beginning. He cares about nothing but winning this war. He does that by killing us. We win and protect those people down there, by just doing what we need to do. We need to fight this war."

"He'll go back into hiding now. So deep, even Clark, Barry, and Wally can't find him," Nightwing told them, "and I'm sure he's already organized his army, planned his attacks. No matter what, he still makes the next move. If we try and interfere in that battle in the Atlantic, he could use that to try and make it seem as though we are interfering in national matters as well, but it still needs to be stopped. I wouldn't put it past him to be waiting for us to stop it."

"John, Donna and I will go to the UN and talk to the 'World Leaders'. Try and put a stop to the violence for now," Wonder Woman told the group as she stood and motioned for her younger sister and the Green Lantern to follow her out.

"By the time you get back, we should have something organized," Superman replied motioning for everyone else to take a chair. "Organize our…army."

"We split ourselves into groups – squads, from there," Bruce started, calling up the League's roster.

"Dude, what about our families? If he knows about us, that means he knows about them too and my dad is dealing in weapons," Beast Boy spoke up, "I can't let him help this psychopath out!"

"We'll offer shelter up here, Gar," Superman told the soon-to-be nineteen-year-old, "After we finish this though, we will have to explain everything to all of the other heroes out in the cafeteria too. We'll need to know who is willing to be involved in this-"

"All of them, Clark."

"We can't force them to fight, Bruce. It's all their choice. It's their lives and their families' lives. We can only give them a plan and ask for their assistance – ask for anyone's assistance – as time goes on. They have to do what they think is best, just as we do."

"We're going to need all of them."

"Trust me, Bruce, once they see it for themselves, those who don't agree with us will come back. Some with help," The Flash told the unmasked Batman. "We will win this."

"Yeah, one guy can't really beat all of the world's heroes!" Kid Flash backed his uncle up with a bright smile.

"No, but he can certainly keep us guessing," Aquaman growled, which is something that I really don't like. The first 'division' of this army is quite clear. Garth and I will protect the seas and Atlantis."

"Arthur, with all due respect, we're most likely going to need you at other places to," Nightwing pointed out to the King of the Sea calmly.

"Well when you require the services of one of us, we will come, but until that time, Atlantis is – as always – our number one priority."

"Very well. The Titans will be under both mine and Starfire's watch. It will consist of the originals, of course, and any hero under the age of eighteen. Thirteen and under stays here for training. We're fighting a different war now and there's no need to go throwing kids out into a possible blood bath at too young an age. Since most of us were around thirteen or fourteen when we started, I think it's a reasonable age."

"All senior Leaguers and Titans can take turns training them as well. Teach them new techniques and prepare them for the field," Starfire added quietly. "That is, once again, anyone that chooses to do so."

"We are going to have to take time to explain this to them. Adults are one thing but kids think being a hero is the best thing in the world," Black Canary explained, "We need to make them all very aware of the risks the whole way through."

"We're all in agreement on that one Dinah," Selina replied, "So we've got groups, let's start breaking down to squads and squad leaders…"

Six Hours Later

The Moon Base Cafeteria

"Time to wake up, guys."

Mia blinked her eyes open slowly before letting out a short yawn. "Whas goin' on?" When her vision became focused, she saw Troia and Arsenal standing in front of her. She looked to her red-haired brother. "What happened?"

"The big S is about to explain it all, kid," he whispered to her softly as he sat beside her. He looked up at his wife, noticing the worried expression that marred her beautiful face. "You okay?"

"I'm worried."

"I can tell," he told her with a small smile, getting one in return as he reached behind his younger sister so he could hold the youngest Amazon Princess' hand in his own and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Excuse me, everyone. May I have your attention," Superman's voice echoed off the tall walls of the room as he floated above everyone in a new uniform, "we have an announcement to make, one that I'm sure will come with some controversy, but I would like you to allow me to state the facts and hear the plan that we have been deliberating over for the past eight hours.

"Today we have learned that, for at least ten years, a man named Slade Wilson has been planning to wage war on us. And today, he has put those plans into action…"

A/N: So I've been thinking, recently, and I figured to help catch readers up on character histories and such so I don't get too repetitive throughout this story, I'll be posting 'Files' from the database that are similar to the prologue of this story. I don't have anything written up yet, though, and I'm not sure when I'll start posting, but it will be posted in a current story that I have called 'Secret Files & Origins'. I haven't updated that with anything new in a while and hopefully it'll help you guys get a little more in touch with the characters and writing it will help me get back in touch with the characters.

On a different note, I know nothing big has really happened yet. A lot of talking, very little action, but after the first few chapters are out of the way, hopefully things will pick up speed a bit for some prime-time fights! Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Prologue chapter.

Chapter Two

Sunday

July 11, 2010

5:08 AM

Justice League Moon Base

Nightwing and Starfire's Private Quarters

"…I don't know what to say, Kory. I won't lie to you and say that I do. I made an assumption, which turned out to be true, even when I didn't want it to be," Dick told his wife honestly as he held her to him, gently running his hand up and down her left arm to try and comfort her, even though she hadn't shed a tear. It was helping, though. She told him that silently as she moved closer into his embrace. "I didn't know Kam was working for Deathstroke. It all makes sense now. With all the traveling she's done since you had moved to Gotham, it wasn't entirely impossible for them to meet."

"...I'm not mad about any of that Dick," Kory muttered as she lay her head on his shoulder and held him tight, "I...I don't really know how I should feel about it all. Especially after everything that's happened over the past few months. To us. To me. I...I don't think it's really hit me yet. I think I'm really just numb to everything right now."

"Everything looks like its finally catching up with us." Kory remained silent in his embrace, tightening her grip just a little bit more. Dick refused to say anything else and ruin what was one of the few peaceful moments in their hectic lives.

But it had to end. She had to tell him. Everything.

"I knew," she whispered, her voice so low it was almost as if the wind had breezed through. Pulling away, her expressive emerald eyes became very serious and her tone even as she recounted her story, "After what happened in Blüdhaven with the Chemo bomb...you know how down I was. How weak I was. I know that's why you didn't call me to help you and Barb with Deathstroke. You didn't want me getting hurt. I get it. But...while I was in Miami with Donna and Roy and the others...I never really knew how much I meant to everyone. And to the world.

"There was this robbery at one of the museums down there, by a man from the future who called himself Warp, and he was...a very efficient opponent. Roy and Donna had taken Conner, Cassie and I to a comedy show when it happened. He took all four of them out in almost no time and I just couldn't let him get away. Not without fighting. When he opened his portal, I jumped in after him and just started tearing his suit apart. The jump alone took so much out of me and when the portal came to its end, he and I had separated and I ended up falling into this huge pile of snow. Snow. In Miami. I was already exhausted just from the struggle - not even sure if I could stand. So, I just stayed there for a while and let the cold numb me as I tried to catch my breath.

"She flew overhead. Blackfire. Firing off her own star bolts down in the city and laughing like crazy while... while Conner and Cassie followed after her. I ended up in the future. Twenty years in the future, and it was hell. Everyone - _everyone_ - was dead, except for them. Most of them wiped out in the attacks from a few weeks ago. Deathstroke pretty much won that day. For about ten years, it was just you, Conner, Cassie, and Johnny - yeah, little baby Johnny - fighting Deathstroke for basically the fate of the world, gathering whatever troops you all could to resist him. While whoever else had survived the first wave just ended up dying along the way. Most of them at her hands. Donna was the one that had fought her the most, for a while, but Blackfire found a way to kill her." She paused and lowered her head, her long auburn hair falling just over her face to hide the evident pain and sorrow she was feeling. She whispered, "She killed my _best friend_. My sister...killed my sister. And Donna...she was only trying to stop her because I couldn't. Because I wasn't there to stop her. And after she died...Cassie took up the fight.

"I always thought she'd be good when she grew up but...as always seems to be the case, Selina was right. Cassie _is_ going to be the best. Ever. At ten years, you and Deathstroke basically killed each other off, and then Blackfire took over Wilson's empire while Conner and Cassie worked together to try and stop her. Five years after that...Johnny was killed and, after I got there, after they explained all of this to me, Conner died. And it was just Cassie who had already put all of _my_ responsibilities on her own shoulders. All those fights with Blackfire, those battle strategies, even whatever blood she had on her hands were my responsibility. I wasn't there to take it on. To help you and Barb fight Deathstroke at his base, or work with the League on how to try and take him down _now_, before any of that stuff could happen. To take down Kam, who stole the designs of _my_ suit, which I swore on my life that I would never allow, and used them to commit genocide for over two _decades_. I should have been there to take her down. Cassie had to do it instead. She's ten. And yeah, she's an Amazon, but she shouldn't have to worry or think about _any_ of that at ten. Stopping psychos on the street is one thing, fighting a war from the time your ten to the time you're thirty is another story entirely. She looked so alone, standing in that room with nothing but broken masks, books, and few memories of...not a Golden Age, but definitely a more peaceful time. One that none of her troops could even comprehend, as far as I could tell. They all grew up with death and destruction staring them in the face. Worse than what we'd grown up with in Citadel and Rockwell. And really, she was the only one of us left. The only hero that knew what a secret identity was and certain symbols stood for more than enemy and fellow rebel.

"I wanted to stay. Or at least let her know that she wasn't really alone but...she figured that one on her own. All of it on her own, and I realized there's still so much I could teach her, and learn from her, and...be there for her, as best as I can. Really be her big sister, the one I now realize she looks up to so much, and the one that that Cassie thought so much of, that she would wear my symbol along with Diana and Donna's on the inside of her jacket, to honor us, and you, and Bruce and Selina, and everyone who ever made an impact on her life. After everything I heard and saw happen there, I didn't feel weak anymore. I couldn't. I had a future I needed to help save. Or die trying. Blackfire is _my_ responsibility. And Deathstroke - he's _our_ responsibility before can become theirs.

"I really found my evidence in that future, so when I got back...I think that's why I'm numb right now. We all made it to today, but in the back of my mind, I can still see it all. It's still a possibility. Maybe not the same way. Maybe it'll be better, or maybe it'll be worse, but... Blackfire's mine, no matter what. If anyone sees her, they let me know first, then they run. She's my sister, wearing my suit which makes her and every life she takes, my responsibility. I know that all of that sounds like some stupid idiotic power trip and like I have a big ego and a small brain but...that's how I feel. It may not make any sense, but it's how I see it, and all of that is how it's going to be done. _You_ don't die fighting this before I do."

7:31 AM

San Francisco, California

Ace's Cafe

"Let's hope this meeting goes better than mine did, Sparky," Karen said before sipping her coffee.

"Your mom's an idiot Karen. No offense, or nothing," Vic quickly added as she looked up at him sharply from her drink.

"None taken. I've been saying that since my daddy died. When she married that abusive asshole a few years back, she just ended up proving my point. But I still had to warn them about all this. Least they thought I was nuts, so we don't have to worry about my identity being blown or anything."

"Good point. Besides, from what I was hearing from their neighbors, your step-dad's 'tall-tales' don't really fly around there. Doubt anyone would really believe him."

"Still wouldn't matter. From what Dick and Kory have been saying, this Slade guy could've figured out everything about us if he really wanted to. The 'challenge' was just never really there for him."

"Yeah. Scary isn't it? At least we know most of the world's genius' are among us, but to have a maniac who is that smart and _patient_... It's scary. Not even sure what the world would be like if Kory, Dick, and Barb hadn't called everyone together right after their fight with Wilson. Even Clark would've probably been dead!"

"Oh, he was definitely aiming at our big guns first, no doubt. We barely made it out of the Tower alive and - here they come."

Vic turned in his chair just as the door to the little shop opened with a slight jingling of bells. His parents, Silas and Elinore Stone, walk through the door. The pair had been divorced for four years, and had rarely spoken since but both of them were called for this.

Vic smiled at them from the small table he and Karen occupied before waving them over. "Hey mom, pop. How're things?"

Silas glanced at his ex-wife before looking down at his son curiously. "Alright, Victor. What was it that you wanted to see us for?"

Elinore glanced at her son and his on-and off-girlfriend before smiling brightly. "Oh my! Is this what I think it is? Are you two...?"

"Are we what?" Vic asked in slight confusion before feeling a sharp pain in his shin. "Ow! What was-" Karen sent him a look before glancing down at her empty left hand. Vic quirked an eyebrow before she thumbed her ring finger. "Oh! No! NO! No way!"

"'No way', Sparky?"

"Wait - no! I didn't mean it like that, Karen, I just mean-" he sighed. "Can we all start over?"

"That'd probably be a good idea," his father quickly agreed, taking a seat on his son's left. Elinore sat on his right while Karen stayed across from him, looking both amused and affronted by his reaction to his mother's insinuation.

"Alright. Karen and I aren't engaged - not that I haven't thought about asking, or anything, 'cause I have," he added hastily, "but, uh, in our line of work...marriage is a really _really _big jump."

"In your line of work?" his mother questioned.

"I thought you had both decided to finish school before going back to work," Silas added.

"Yeah, we did. Day jobs, anyway, but our nightlife is pretty busy. Has been since our first year of high school," Vic explained. "See, we're superheroes."

"What?" Elinore asked in shock.

"I'm gonna tell you the whole story, but you both gotta promise to let me tell it and not to cut me off till I'm finished, okay?"

They both nodded.

Meanwhile

Justice League Moon Base

Cafeteria

"...and so Slade Wilson, or Deathstroke as he's been going by for the last few years, is basically in charge of every major world leader because well...they're all robots that he created and controls completely. It's why they all immediately went to him after the attacks on superheroes a few weeks ago," Barbara Gordon explained to her father quietly. He took a short careful sip of his coffee before setting it back down and waiting patiently for her to continue. "We're still working on ways to try and stop him at the moment, without going into the full out war that he's been planning all of this time, but right now, it looks like that will be our only option. The worst option and what the other heroes - Tim and myself included," she motioned over to her boyfriend, who gave the Commissioner a sad smile, "are preparing for. Which is why I wanted to tell you all of this. So you could know, before anything happened to either of us, that I am Batgirl and that I've been Batgirl since I was twelve and will continue for at least as long as this war will."

Commissioner James Gordon of the Gotham City Police Department stood and walked around the table to where his nineteen-year-old daughter and her boyfriend sat. "Barbara," he started as he sat beside her, "I've...known for quite some time that you were Batgirl. And I'm very proud of you, sweetie. Thank you for telling me all of this." He hugged her tightly to him and she hugged back just as fiercely. "I love you."

"I love you too, daddy."

Tim Drake smiled at the scene before him before getting up and quietly leaving the room.

Twenty Minutes Later

Hangar

"It's safer for you both up here, Steve! I'm serious," Beast Boy pleaded with his adoptive father for the umpteenth time, "This isn't some game or something! All of this is real! It's happening - been happening - and if you go back down to Earth, you're as good as dead! But up here, you and Rita can help us all! You can adopt your weapons tech to help us beat Deathstroke and save the friggin WORLD!"

"Gar..." Steve Dayton let out a hollow laugh, "I don't know what to believe right now! You've come up with some pretty wild stories before, but this? It takes the cake, Garfield. Clearly this...place is very real, as is that ridiculous uniform that you're wearing," he motioned to Gar's purple and white uniform, "and I don't know what happened to your skin and hair when you changed into that thing, but-"

"It changes my skin and hair color to green so I won't be recognized. It's like a camouflage! And I can change into different types of animals when I'm wearing it too! Anything I can think of! I just need to be wearing the entire suit to do it. If I lose a shoe, or glove, or it gets torn in _just_ the right spot the special electronic gizmos that allow me to shape shift - or even call on animal's powers without shifting - then the suit won't work anymore. That's why I also wear a mask - sometimes - so if it ever goes out, no one would know who I was. And I still have my utility belt as backup! Throwing stars, flash-bang grenades, and a line gun! And I'm trained to handle all of them! Have been for six years!"

"Yes well, that's very good for you, Garfield. You can stay up here and keep playing super hero for as long as you want. You're going to be nineteen in a few months, so clearly this...life-choice of yours is out of my hands, but when you are ready to grow up and look for a real job - a real career - you can come back home and let us know. Until then, you're not welcome back."

"But...Rita?" Beast Boy looked to his adoptive mother, his forest green eyes full of hurt and sorrow.

Rita removed her hand from her husband's grasp and pulled her son into a strong hug. "Be safe," she whispered to him, then she let go and turned back to her husband. Gar watched as the Martian Manhunter escorted them onto the teleportation pads and sent them back to their home.

He stared and stared for at least ten minutes before J'onn set a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He looked up at the green Martian. "Will you be alright?" he was asked in the Martian's usual monotone voice.

He shrugged away from his grasp and walked back to the elevator - to his new room. He clenched and unclenched his fists as he made his way from the elevator to his room, his mind spinning from the events of the last few weeks to this point.

Pressing an open palm to the sensor panel, the doors opened for him with a soft swoosh, then closed behind him almost as quickly. He tore off his gloves and his skin went back to its pale complexion, his hair almost immediately becoming blonde. Throwing them at his bed in anger and hurt, he crumpled to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest, his jaw set tightly.

A beep resounded around the room, signaling someone at the door, but he ignored it. It sounded a second time and he yelled "What?" to the empty room.

There was no reply. Then a soft voice echoed through the small speakers set about the room, "It's me."

"What'ya want, Rae?"

"Clearly you had the same amount of luck that Karen and I did," she replied with her usual dry humor. "You gonna tell me what happened through the speaker or can I come in?"

Gar sighed. "Open," he finally whispered to the empty room.

The door did as he commanded and Raven stepped into the room casually, lowering her hood before peeling off her mask. The last action caused her skin to go from stark white to her usual fair skin. Her indigo eyes honed in on his huddled form in the middle of the dark empty room before she sat cross-legged in front of him, removing her cape in one swift motion. "Dreary does not work well with you, Gar."

"Not in the mood for jokes right now, Rae."

"I was actually being serious, not sarcastic."

"Don't care."

"Vic is giving his parents the grand tour. They want to stay and try and help. Two more geniuses to add to the cause. They'll be part of R&D as far as I've been told right now. And Commissioner Gordon is going back to Earth. Try and use the Gotham Police force to really keep the streets clean while we fight this. But he knows too. And I'm sure he'll tell the Deathstroke story to people he trusts down there, so they can help too. That way, most of our focus is on stopping Deathstroke before it gets worse."

"Least they believed them when they told 'em. Steve was skeptical the entire time. I wanted to ask Roy to help me talk to him too, since he's been using most of his weapons designs these past two years but...then he reminded me he didn't exactly have Steve's permission when he used those prototypes. And Steve would have definitely tried to sue him if he knew it. That kind of guy."

"He'll regret not believing you, Gar. And leaving. You'll see."

Gar looked up at her sadly. "I wish I was making it all up, Rae. I wish it was some big joke and not our lives right now. Like a TV drama or something. Or some crazy kooky story that someone came up with and posted online. But it's real and...I'm scared."

"I'm scared too."

A/N: Some much needed family time before the action starts kicking in. Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see Prologue chapter.

Chapter Three

Thursday

July 29, 2010

7:58 PM

Justice League Moon Base

Meeting Room

_"...and once again, I would like to assure you all that we are in very safe hands. Peace will be found, and fewer lives will be lost as soon as the new Sladebot factories begin production of a newer, better soldier. One that will create jobs, save our soldiers, and our homes from this unknown threat. An end will be coming. I promise you. Until then, sleep well, America. You're in good hands." _

"'Sleep well, America. You're in good hands.' Now that's the biggest load of bullshit I've heard all day!" Catwoman exclaimed as she dropped into her chair. "Good thing I never voted for this guy. Always knew there was something off about him. But if the American people are that stupid to put this guy in office, then we deserve what we're getting."

"We're not involved with the political aspects of this, Selina. Our goal is to protect the people of the world from the madman whose willing to sacrifice them just to get to us. How'd the riot in Detroit go?"

"Oh it went just fine. I cleaned it up so fast, I even had time to fly over to England and have lunch with the Queen," Catwoman replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "There were still people tearing down street signs when I left. They're all going nuts right now and you know what comes next? Hell. Trust me. Hell comes next. Living Hell. Especially if we keep focusing on the small-time fights rather than going after Major Slade Wilson and all of his lovely Generals. Saw two of 'em out there too. Tarantula and the Peruser or something. I don't know her name. Just that she carries around some giant battle-axe and was definitely _not_ helping us save civilians. More beheading than anything really. Got away in the rush too, so we couldn't catch 'em and show the world who they really are. They really stirred things up down there.

"But back to the politics, Clark. Tell me you didn't vote for that jackass puppet that was defiling our monitors just two minutes ago. Please. Because if you did, then I-"

"No, Selina. I did not vote for President Hyde in the last election. But even at that time, none of use really knew that he was one of Slade Wilson's robot puppets either."

"Plus he had a pretty good campaign platform." Everyone's eyes immediately turned to Green Arrow, who just kept checking the tightness of his bowstring.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nightwing muttered under his breath.

"Old lefty, remember Dick?"

"His campaign was horrible, Ollie," John Stewart told him with a frown. "I can't believe you backed him."

"You weren't even the GL at the time, Stewart. Don't know how you can have an opinion on it if you weren't here for it. You were in space training on planet Gremlin."

"That's enough, everyone," Superman immediately interrupted, foreseeing the fight that would ensue if the discussion continued. "It doesn't matter who anyone voted for in the last election based on whatever principals they follow. Hyde is our President-"

"Seriously, the man's last name was Hyde, if _that_ wasn't a big enough clue," Selina muttered, pulling her cowl down.

"_You_ sure as hell couldn't pick it up before this all happened, Selina," Ollie threw back.

"Enough. Both of you. It's all in the past. The focus is on both now and the future."

"And right now, another attack has broken out in Bolivia," Batman intervened as he entered the meeting room, "as well as Japan and Germany. We need to send squads down immediately for containment before they spread to other cities or villages in those areas. I'll take one down with me to Brunswick."

"Ollie, Selina, and I will check out Toyama," Superman replied before Batman stalked out of the room to collect a team. "Dick, you and Kory will need a larger team in Cochabamba. Sounds like there might be explosives set in the mountain ranges."

"Kory's visiting with Dr. Mid-Nite right now. She hasn't been feeling well these past few weeks, but I'll take Stone, Arsenal, Troia, Raven and Beast Boy with me. We're spread thin enough as it is, so six people will have to be enough for this mission," Nightwing replied after setting his mask on his face.

Fifteen Minutes Later

Cochabamba, Bolivia

"Take out those tanks!" Nightwing ordered as gunshots rained around him. "Arsenal, help me get these civilians to safety!"

"You got it Wing!" the redhead replied, pulling out his tranquilizer pistol and jumping onto the back of a small truck with a wooden bed. "You driving or me?"

"I'll drive, you load and provide cover."

"Deal!" the marksman agreed before shouting in Spanish, "Women and children first! On the back of the truck! Hurry!"

People began rushing toward the junky automobile as the hot metal continued to fly around them.

Troia flew toward the nearest tank and grabbed it's main gun, twisting it around before moving her focus onto the machine gun, using the indestructible bracelet on her right wrist to deflect the numerous bullets being sent her way. She angled her wrist just so as the weapon fired another bullet, sending it back into the barrel of the gun, causing it to backfire on the next shot. She ripped the hatch off of the tank, allowing the smoke inside to permeate the air around her as she yanked the soldiers from the - now useless - machine. Setting them to the side, coughing up smoke. Then she moved on to the next tank, pulling out her silver lasso and throwing it around the tanks main gun, tightening it as she flew overhead, then up - into the sky.

She came back down a minute later, her brow sweaty as she lowered the tank with a now broken main gun and machine gun to the ground, setting it upside down so the soldiers inside would not harm any more civilians.

"You okay, Troia?" Stone questioned as he stuffed an arm inside another tank gun, just as they released their trigger, it backfired the shot, destroying the main gun in the process. His opaque eyes winced in pain before he pulled his arm out, the stone chipped and coated in black soot.

"I should be asking you, Stone? You ever stopped heavy ammunition like that before?" the Amazon princess replied, her ocean blue eyes filled with worry for her friend.

"No, but there's a first time fore everything. No pain, no gain."

"You saying that to make me feel better, or yourself?"

"How 'bout both of us? That'll do, right?"

"For now. I'll be fine. Just tired right now. I think."

"You think?"

"I think."

"Knowing would probably be better, y'know?"

"Well, I _know_ they're bringing in five more automatic tanks and that Beast Boy and Raven still haven't found all the explosives around here, so let's take these guys down then go help our friends."

"Sounds like a plan. Most down buys dinner."

"It's a deal!"

BOOM!

A black energy surrounded and compressed around the explosion, containing it for a few seconds before disappearing.

"This is going _so_ well," Raven muttered to herself as she flew toward the explosions location. "Guys, they're starting to set off the remaining bombs, but I don't know if I can contain them all as quickly as they blow. Got lucky with this one."

"This dude is just playing games with us," Beast Boy replied through his own communicator. "I sniffed out five weapons caches that smelled like the bombs, but got nothing around or underneath them. Someone tell me this city's evacuated already and make this a little easier on me. A few days I can live with, but staying up _two weeks straight_? I need my beauty sleep, people!"

"It does help with all the wrinkles."

"I _don't _have wrinkles Raven. Not that old yet."

"Buddy, things keep going the way they are, we're all gonna have wrinkles before we hit twenty-five," Arsenal cut in.

BOOM!

"Alright, change of strategy. Beast Boy, Raven, find any survivors you can and get them all out. Stone and Troia will provide our cover. once we get through that first range, take whoever may be left and bring them out with you. We're on emergency evac now, people," Nightwing ordered as he and Arsenal ran back into the city. He signal led Arsenal to move to the left as he took a right.

Blam! Blam! Blam!

Arsenal stopped at the sound. Reaching into his maroon and black jacket, he pulled out one pistol and one small disc. He pressed the button at the center of the disc, watching the shadows move slowly, the lone figure shifting from foot to foot, waiting.

He rolled out from behind the side of the building and threw the disc at the back of the shadow. It landed on the dark blue painted Kevlar and chainlink mail of the masked man's uniform before letting out a short electric charge. The man turned back toward him, a cocky grin set on his face. He stood at about six feet tall, built like an all-American linebacker. A dark blue cowl that matched his body armor, the eyes of his mask opaque, covered his face. Holsters for his two firearms were saddled on the light blue belt around his waist, the silver hilt of a sword shown over his left shoulder.

"Your name's Arsenal, and that's really all you've got, kid?" he asked the redheaded superhero, his voice a little raspy. "Disappointing already. I was hoping you'd give me some fun. They sure as hell didn't." He motioned to the dead bodies behind him.

"Your sick. I just want you to know that before I kick your ass, Blue," Arsenal replied, reaching into his jacket with his left hand and pulling out another pistol. His maroon tinted shades reflecting the dead children's bodies behind the villain.

"It's a war, buddy, and there are casualties in war. Names Ravager, by the way. Just want you to know that before I kill you."

"Good luck trying!" Arsenal raised his left arm in the air, firing his pistol and sending out a yellow smoke.

Ravager fired off his guns as the thick smoke began to fall around them. Arsenal flipped back to miss most of the shots, letting a few hit his Kevlar jacket and fall to the ground leaving him unharmed as he disappeared into the smoke.

Ravager stood his ground, waiting for the twenty-year-old hero's next strike. It came low, in the form of a line being fired off, wrapping around his right knee. He dropped his gun and reached back for his sword just as the line became taught and pulled him down. He used the weapon to cut the strong rope, but by that point, the younger man was on him, a large staple being fired out next hitting the wrist of his sword hand and bolting it to the ground.

Then a maroon booted foot landed right on his stomach. "You aren't really that good at this are you?" the cocky redhead questioned him, before using the foot he had set on the villains stomach as leverage to turn and kick the man in the face, dislocating his jaw. "I know I've fought better. And I've been at this since I was like ten or eleven or something. Just saying."

Ravager growled before yanking his arm up, removing the large staple from the dirt ground as his fist tried to crash into the hero's knee. Arsenal moved his leg quickly and flipped backwards as Ravager pulled a knife from its holster on his left leg and flipped onto his feet. Arsenal swung his jacket off of his right arm and used the momentum to wrap it around the villains left hand, but Ravager pulled at it, the motion causing the heavy Kevlar to pull itself off of the hero's left arm, turning it inside out. Arsenal grabbed onto the end of the sleeve with his black-gloved left hand and swung a strong punch at Ravager's face. Ravager ducked and used the jacket to swing the hero over his shoulder, driving him into the ground, back first.

Both of them let go of the jacket at the same time and a knife popped out of the toe of Ravager's light blue booted foot as he swung his left leg back then straight toward Arsenal's shoulder. The hero rolled to the side then back to his feet, dirt covering his bare forearms and black gloves. Reaching both hands to the back of his utility belt he pulled to sensors out and slipped one onto the inside of each palm quickly as Ravager sent a kick sweeping up toward his chin, barely missing as Arsenal took a step back. Then the red-haired hero slapped his hands together to ignite the sensors before stepping toward the villain, fists clenched and swinging toward the masked villains ears.

Ravager ducked and drove his knife into Arsenal's side just as a sharp sonic pulse erupted over his head. Both men clenched their teeth at the sound as Arsenal stumbled back in pain from his new wound and the pressure on his eardrums. Unclenching his fists, he used one hand to pull the knife from his right side where it had been deeply buried.

Ravager was back on him instantly, slamming his fist into Arsenal's face, a resounding crack remaining unheard over the loud pulse, which slowly began to fade away.

"You sure you been at this for almost what? Ten? Eleven years? 'Cause that was pretty weak little boy," Ravager taunted as he grabbed at Arsenal's throat, his fingers clenching around it tightly.

"I'll show you weak, you...jackass," Arsenal grunted out before slashing the knife across the man's chest, breaking through the Kevlar, and creating a small gash across it. Just enough for Ravager to tone down the pressure on his throat. Ravager let out a small yell before Arsenal rammed the bottom of his palm to the underside of the villain's chin, causing him to bite his own tongue. Then he rammed his open palm into Ravager's stomach, causing him to double over in pain, allowing Arsenal to kick him away with his left leg, the steel toe of his booted foot connecting with the mad man's right cheek, sending him two feet away from him.

"You aren't the badass you think you are, Ravager. Killing innocent people - children - in cold blood... That doesn't make you a soldier, it just makes you a psychopath." Arsenal slammed his clenched fists together again, sending out the sonic pulse again, effectively blowing out not only Ravager's ear drums, but his own as well.

Ravager yelled in pain, staying on his knees, before reaching back into his own belt and pulling out a small hand grenade. He yanked the pin out with his teeth and threw it toward Arsenal with a smile before jumping to his feet and taking off.

"Okay. Backup would be good now," Arsenal muttered as he turned and took off in the opposite direction. He grabbed his injured side as he jumped over a broken hunk of building just as the explosive was supposed to go off behind him.

Instead, it came from above and he let out a short sigh of relief.

"Hey honey! Sorry I'm late," Troia told him with a bright smile as she landed beside him.

He let out a small chuckle as she lifted him up. "Better late than never, sweetie. Let's get out of here!"

Forty Minutes Later

Justice League Moon Base

Level Three

Medical Lab

"This is all getting even more dangerous," Dinah commented as Roy pulled on his new uniform shirt.

"We've gotta update our weaponry. Prepare for heavier fire," he told her as he stretched.

"We can't go in there wearing armor, yet, Roy," his wife told him as she set the purple ray on its charging stand, "We're still down there to just keep the peace. The people are already thinking we're taking sides either for or against attacking nations and that is not what we want."

"We're on the _people's_ side, Donna! The ones who are being attacked by foreign militaries! Some, like in Bolivia, by their own! Let the press tell whatever stories they want. We know what we're fighting for and who we're trying to stop."

"We have no proof to give the people, Roy. Especially when Deathstroke's using dressing up his own generals in costumes and having them murder people on cameras that just 'happen' to be there for news footage later," Dinah sided with her daughter-in-law, "We're already losing a lot of people's trust and we're completely disorganized. Everyone's coming and going with barely any rest in-between. This is only the beginning and we're already gonna be down one major fighter for at least six more months. We need to organize better and...start gathering anyone who can help and trust us. Who won't mind putting on masks or even letting others see who they are as they help us. Doctors, weapon engineers, soldiers...we have to tell these people and try and get them on our side. And we're definitely going to need more of those purple healing rays, Donna. Diana hasn't had the chance to go back to Themyscira and ask, but if you can...?"

"Not a problem, Dinah. I'll talk with my mother, she'll be happy to help."

"Wait a minute? What do you mean someone's out for six months? Who? And why?" Roy asked quizzically. Donna and Dinah smiled brightly. "What the hell have I missed now? Seriously, am I ever even in the fucking loop or what?"

"Language, Roy. Especially around the baby when it comes," his wife lightly admonished him with a knowing smile.

"Baby? You're...not that, y'know, it'd be a bad thing or anything, but...you're not pregnant, are you Donna?"

"No, Roy. _I'm_ not. But my sister is."

"Diana? Again?"

She shook her head no.

"Then...?" He grinned. "No fucking way! You're both serious?"

"She found out today," Dinah told him with a smile.

Meanwhile

Level Four Hallway

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle!" Robin yelled happily as he and Catwoman walked down the hall to his older brother's room. "And she's gonna be a grandma!"

"Say that one more time, little bird, and you will not be able to have children anymore," his adopted mother warned him.

"Sorry. I'm just excited. Aren't you? I mean, it's about time we got some _good_ news after all the bad that's happened."

"Oh, I'm excited. Just wish this was all happening at a better time. You know, like _not_ at the beginning of what could possibly be the end of the world. Just an idea."

"Doubt it was planned."

"Well at least they're married. Worse when it's not."

"I know."

"So, when are you gonna tie the knot, little bird?" a red blush crept up Robin's cheeks, almost matching the bright red of his uniform, "Oh! Blushing big time now. I hope you at least asked the Commish before he left. He does have a gun and definitely knows who you are now."

"He knows who you are too!"

"Only by relation. The guy's a detective. I wouldn't be surprised if he knew about Bruce and I the _entire_ time. Just couldn't acknowledge it without arresting us for being vigilantes. Now...well, we're technically dead, so..."

"They didn't actually find any bodies at the mansion."

"It was bombed, Tim, and the cave is sealed shut until further notice. Bodies don't have to be found under rubble. People just have to missing long enough and, right now, however long this war lasts is definitely long enough. And, on that pleasant note, let's go congratulate the happy couple!"

Catwoman typed her special all-access code into the keypad.

"...exactly did this happen?" they heard Bruce ask as the door slid open and they stepped into the room.

"Wow. We definitely came in at just the right time. Giving them your usual questioning of joy, Bruce?"

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Alfred and Nicholas looked at him with disapproval.

"Relax, Bruce, we know you didn't mean to ask it like that," Kory interrupted. "From what Dr. Mid-Nite told me, because of all the excitement over the past three months - from the destruction of Blüdhaven, to my three week long coma, to my...depression - I just didn't pick up on any of it."

"What about the radiation that put you into that coma, Kory? Is that gonna have any effect on the baby?" Selina asked, sitting beside her daughter-in-law.

"Dr. Mid-Nite says I'm in perfect health and that according to all of the test he ran, it shouldn't, because of the irradiation suit that I was wearing to hold up Chemo, but we won't know for sure until the babies are born."

"Babies?" Tim asked with a wide grin.

"We're uh...," Dick paused with a small smile as he looked at his wife, "we're having twins."

A/N: Whew! Finally got some action in here. It is a war story after all, and this is a much needed part. This chapter also leaves Starfire out of the big loop for a while. Sorry guys. She'll still be taking part in a lot of the meetings and overall strategies, but since she's pregnant, and has clearly already been through a lot, she needs to...take it easy. She'll have people watching over her, though, don't worry. You'll see later on in future chapters as her pregnancy progresses a little more. As for how Dick and Kory know they're are already having twins, the technology on the Satellite is very advanced.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see Prologue chapter.

Chapter Four

Monday

August 2, 2010

10:40 PM

Gotham City

The Clocktower

Nightwing stayed crouched, watching the cars dart back and forth on the street below.

"It's actually pretty quiet tonight. You think they know? The bad guys, I mean," Wonder Girl whispered to him as her feet dangled off the edge of the tall building.

"Wouldn't surprise me," he replied, hopping up on his toes so he could sit beside her and dangle his legs as well.

"So...why'd you ask me to come out with you tonight?" the ten-year-old asked him curiously, brushing her bangs away from the top of her blue goggles.

"Just thought it'd some good exercise for you. You're gonna have to wait until you're thirteen to really start fighting in this...war, if it's still going on at that time. Sorry."

"I don't have a problem with that. Superboy's not too happy about it, but he'll get over it. I know I still have a lot of training to do," she added quietly.

"We all do. Rather have the next generation better trained for this psycho's army than we are. Don't want as many casualties as we think there are going to be."

"The numbers aren't good right now. I ran them earlier."

"You ran them earlier?"

"Catwoman asked me to. Plus it gave me something to do."

"Well, you'll have enough to keep you occupied while you're up there. Starfire and Troia are gonna be training you guys for a while, but we'll be switching other heroes in and out too."

"Will that be good for the babies?"

"Dr. Mid-Nite says she'll be fine, but is gonna have to stop when she starts to show more. I can't be there as much as I want to though, not nearly as much as I want to, so I was hoping you'd watch out for her for me. Make sure she doesn't try to overdo it. You know how she can get."

Wonder Girl giggled. "Yeah, _I _know."

He laughed and tousled her golden-blonde hair. "I'm sure you do. You definitely got the same work ethic, so keep it light for a while too, okay? Just, try and take the time to actually be a kid for a while."

"Okay. I'll try."

"And, don't destroy the base."

"...Can't make any promises on that."

They both laughed.

"You're gonna be a good dad, y'know?" she assured him.

"Yeah, and how d'ya figure that?"

"'Cause you're already a good big brother. Robin and I can both vouch for that."

"Thanks, kid. C'mon, let's go check on Crime Alley. Make sure everything's okay down there, then we can head back up."

"I'll race 'ya!"

"You're flying then I at least need a two minute head start."

"Okay. Two minutes started thirty-four seconds ago, though. Thirty-seven, -eight, -nine, forty, -one-"

"I get it!" He stood and shot off his line gun, swinging off the ledge and into the warm Gotham night.

Wednesday

August 11, 2010

6:02 AM

Justice League Moon Base

Black Canary's Room

"You're sure that you want to do this?" Dinah asked her nine-year-old daughter once more as she handed her a small black domino mask.

Mia stared at it in slight confusion, not entirely sure how to put the mask on. "Ollie wants you to wear it if you do this. Keep his identity a secret," the older blonde told her with a roll of her eyes and small smirk.

"He should really shave that thing he calls a mustache and goatee off his face then," Mia replied as she handed the mask back to Dinah so she could be shown how to put it on, "And yeah, I'm sure. I mean, it's training right, and you've been training me. I may not know as much as some of the other kids, but I'll learn. And I want to help. You and Roy and Donna all help. I want to help like that. Especially since my school got blown up in one of those stupid attacks. Not much else to do now, right?"

"There's plenty to do, sweetie, and I've got no problem with you wanting to help. I just want to be sure that this is what you want to do. This isn't going to be like the training I've been giving you. It isn't only self-defense. You have to work really hard and focus on everything you're doing and work toward becoming better every time. You have to constantly improve because I promise you, if you don't, you're going to meet someone who is better and a lot of them won't hesitate to kill you," the Black Canary told her adopted daughter as she carefully set the domino mask over her cerulean eyes. "You do this, I want you to stick close to Wonder Girl, okay? I won't ask Donna to have you work with her or anything, but I want you to promise me you'll at least watch her and train with her. She's had a lot of good training so far and I'm sure if you ask, she'll help you with new techniques and stuff to improve."

"She seems like a real know-it-all," Mia muttered.

"She's really smart. I doubt she means to come off as a know-it-all, but in this business, the more you know, the better off you are. Now promise you'll ask to train with her. Even if you aren't put in the same age group."

"Okay, Dinah. I promise. Can I go get breakfast now?"

"Yeah. Oh - one more thing - a lot of those other kids have some skills that will be focused on more than others. When Donna or Starfire asks for yours, tell them its archery."

"Archery? I've never even held a bow before and Ollie hasn't taught me shit ab-"

"Mia! Language!"

The little girl looked down at her shoes. "Sorry. He hasn't taught me anything about it. The guy may have adopted me, but other than that _one_ weekend last year, Ollie and I have barely ever even been in the same room together."

"Don't worry about that. Just trust me. Those exercises I've had you doing help with it."

"You say so..."

Meanwhile

Enid, Oklahoma

"St. Mary's just got blown sky high, dude," Beast Boy reported out of breath, hands on his knees as he panted for air. "Raven and Batgirl got almost everyone out, but...some people didn't make it."

"Wonder Woman's still evacuating the high school, but it looks like there's another air strike on its way," Robin told him, hearing the Canadian fighter planes in the sky above.

"Where the hell is the army on this one?"

"Deathstroke sent all localized forces out of state. We're the road block here."

"This guy thinks of friggin everything! He's playing chess against himself right now!"

"Love being the pawns, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, man, I _live_ for this crap! I can turn into a pterodactyl and try and take them off their mark."

"You gotta take out their engines and force the pilots to bail out. I'll take out a signal flare to draw their attention away from you to start so they won't fire immediately, but you've gotta wait until I can get to some high ground."

"Two minutes?"

"And counting!" Robin yelled as he got to his feet and took off down the destroyed road, flipping over demolished debris on his way to the church three blocks away. He shot off his line gun as he closed in on it then swung from the demolished road to the top of the church. Reaching into his utility belt, he pulled out a small flare gun just as the planes began to pass overhead and fired it up.

The red flare traveled high into the air, above the planes before exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July, pulling the pilots attention to the red and black clad hero.

A large green pterodactyl swooped in beneath them before their systems could pick it up and slammed through the planes wings, creating emergency evacuations for the pilots.

"We are really becoming the bad guys here," Raven muttered as she flew in behind him and focused her telekinesis on the fiery planes falling to the small town below, but could only stop so many. Beast Boy grabbed onto one with his talons and lowered it toward the local fire department, while Wonder Woman took off after the last two.

Robin and Batgirl went after the soldiers parachuting down to the ground to take them out before they could get to their weapons and harm anyone else. As they came closer to the ground, Batgirl pulled out three Bat-a-rangs and threw them toward the strings of the parachutes while Robin swooped in to throw down a few sleeping gas capsules to knock the soldiers unconscious.

Pulling on his gas mask when he landed above them, he leapt down to the ground and moved to disarm the soldiers while they were still knocked out while Batgirl gathered them together in one small circle.

Suddenly a rush of wind cleared the gas from the area and Kid Flash stood before them in his gold and red uniform. "No time for clean-up guys. Flash needs you both in San Fran while every one else has to head straight for Chicago with me. More attacks."

Meanwhile

Justice League Moon Base

Level Three - Wing C

Young Justice Training Room D-8

"Are you sure you've never even _held_ a bow before?" Wonder Girl asked with a small smile as she stared at the arrow only a few scant millimeters away from the exact center of the bull's-eye.

"Yeah. I did that right, didn't I?" Mia asked nervously, holding the bow that was only a few inches shorter than her and twirling it nervously in her left hand. "You did say to aim there."

"Yeah, no. You did _great_! You're a natch! Just...hold on a second okay? Troia's gotta see this."

"Umm..." Wonder Girl ran to the other side of the room to get their instructor, "okay."

Mia shifted nervously from her left foot to her right as she held the bow in her left hand, the fingers on her right lightly tugging back on the bow string before sighing and blowing up at the annoying strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail and decided to hand around between her eyes. "Stupid hair," she growled to it, using her right hand to just push it back on top of her head.

"You're hair's fine, Mia. Now let me see your shot," she heard Troia tell her gently as the former Wonder Girl and the new Wonder Girl walked up behind her.

"Oh, sure. Same place, right? Or should I try and take that other arrow out?" the nine-year-old asked, unsure.

"Just aim and shoot for now, kiddo. Don't worry about the other arrow," Troia told her with a reassuring smile.

"Kay." She reached into the small quiver on her back, pulling a sharp new arrow from it and lined up the notch with the bowstring. She raised both her arms and took aim at the target in front of her. She took in a slow breath and, just before she released it, the opaque eyes of her mask became slits. Then she released the arrow with her breath and it went flying right into the center of the target, just below her last shot.

"Hera," she heard Troia breath out in surprise. "Can you try doing that with your left hand now?"

"O-okay," Mia replied hesitantly. She moved the bow to her right hand, then stopped as she realized the quiver was set for her to grab arrows with her right hand over her right shoulder.

"I got it for you," Wonder Girl told her, pulling an arrow from the cylindrical quiver and passing it to the younger girl. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." It took her a few moments to readjust her stance before she set the arrow on the bowstring and pulled back on it with a long breath.

From behind her, Troia motioned for Wonder Girl to go to the target and check the distances.

Once again, the young blonde archer's eyes became slits just before she released the arrow. Wonder Girl flew in after it and saw it land a few centimeters to the left of her last shot.

"I did that right, didn't I? I mean, I did exactly what Wonder Girl showed me, and you wanted it there, so-"

"Relax, Speedy. You did great! What's Canary been teaching you during your self defense training?"

"Mostly hand-to-hand stuff. Self defense, just in case. But she's also had me do a lot of push-ups and even has me stay in an up position for about ten minutes a night. And running. We run every morning. Not too far. Just to the store and back."

"Stay in what position for ten minutes?" Troia asked her curiously. "Can you show me?"

"Uh, sure, but can I take this thing off first?"

"Yeah. Here, I'll take your bow and quiver." The little girl handed the dark-haired woman her bow before pulling up on the thin strap of the quiver where it rested on her right shoulder and over her head. Troia helped her pull it off her left arm before the blonde girl pulled off her leather archer tabs and handed them to her sister-in-law as well. Then she took a few steps away from her and lay face down on the floor. She clenched her hands into fists and set them on the cool metal floor of the room before pushing herself up until her arms were bent at an exact ninety-degree angle at her elbows. "You stay like that for ten minutes? Every night?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to do that now?"

"No, no. Don't push yourself yet. But that does explain it. You've been doing that for about a year now, right?"

"Yeah, I have. What does it explain?"

"You're arm strength, sweetie. It's not easy to pull on a bowstring, especially one this taught. You need a lot of arm strength to get it to travel as far as you did, and to still land that strongly in the target...you did a great job, and now I can definitely see why. Canary's been training you well for this. It's hard to stay in an upright position like that for one minute, let alone ten, but you've been doing it. You got a bright future with a bow and arrow ahead of you, Speedy."

"Please don't tell me that's my code name," the little girl begged.

"Why not? It's a family name."

"It's a stupid name! Can't you come up with something cooler?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But not that. Besides, R-err Arsenal might not like me having his old name."

"I think he'd rather you take it than Arrowette down there," Troia told her, motioning to another girl with blonde hair who was firing off arrows at the other end of the room.

"That's really her name?"

"It's the one she came up with," Wonder Girl told her as she walked up behind them. "Six centimeters to the left for her left hand, six and a half millimeters for her first shot with her right hand and one millimeter off dead center with her second."

Troia let out a low whistle. "We're definitely keeping the family name for you, kid. It's Speedy for now, but if you can come up with something else, you let me know."

"Least it's better than Arrowette," the nine-year-old muttered, watching the other girl closely as she sent one arrow right into another.

"Okay, guys, that's enough for right now. There's still a few of you we need to sort out, but for right now hit the showers and get cleaned up for lunch," Troia ordered as she walked toward the doors in the back. "Boys showers on my left, girls on my right. If you're not comfortable with that at the moment, you can head back to your rooms to shower and change. For those of you with code names and groups now, you're going to go see Starfire after lunch in the room next door. That's room D-9, kids. She'll get you set up with designs for _training_ uniforms and basic equipment. Bags, clothes, belts, etceteras."

"You'll be that fast if you keep working at it," Wonder Girl reassured her. "You're just starting out, but once you figure out what works for you, you'll be kicking her butt."

"What's her story anyway?"

"You want to have lunch with Superboy and I? We neither of us have really worked, and you've barely broken a sweat, so there's really no need to get cleaned up right now."

"Umm...yeah, sure."

"We goin' or what?" Superboy called from the main entrance.

"Yeah, Speedy's coming with us."

"Cool! But let's get there before people start ordering too much. I want some extra ice cream today!"

"I thought our card-things only limited us to so much food," Speedy said.

"It does, but we're not really going to the cafeteria," Wonder Girl told her with a smile, motioning her head back toward the hall. "We won't be breaking any rules today. Just, y'know, bending them a bit."

Fifteen Minutes Later

The Kitchen

"Are we allowed in here?" Speedy whispered as the doors slid shut behind them.

"You don't tell anyone, then we won't," Superboy told her with a wide grin. "Not like we won't eat in the cafeteria with everyone else at all, since we can still kind of get away with this right now, why not?"

"Sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves when we first met or even earlier today," Wonder Girl told her as she pulled her blue goggles up and over her bangs, revealing her deep sapphire eyes, "I'm Cassandra Sandsmark, but you can call me Cassie!"

Speedy stared at her held out hand for a moment before hesitantly shaking it. "Mia. Mia Dearden."

"And the guy already attacking the ice cream is Conner Kent."

"Hungry, Cassie."

"Whatever, Conner. Anyway, the secret identity thing is definitely still in effect for us, since Supes and Wondy don't want their ID's revealed, so when my goggles are on or his shades are on like they are now, you gotta call us Wonder Girl and Superboy. We don't plan on telling our ID's to everyone or anything like that, but you're pretty cool and technically family - on his side, anyway."

"Plus you already know about Donna, Roy, Dinah, and Ollie so we know we can trust you," Superboy added with a smile before scooping up another spoonful of chocolate chip ice cream. "And you're not some cocky blab like that Cissie girl."

"Who?" Speedy asked as Wonder Girl flew to the top cabinets.

"Cisse King-Jones, I think her name is," Superboy replied after swallowing another helping of ice cream, "that other archer who was just firing bullets. But she also had professional training. She told me so."

"Arrowette," Cassie explained simply as she held up a bag of white bread and a bag of wheat, "you want a sandwich or something else? I think there's also rolls but I haven't had a real good chance to look yet?"

"Is there turkey and Swiss cheese in there somewhere?"

"Yeah. You want white or wheat?"

"White. Dinah's got me on some healthy stuff, but I just haven't gotten the taste for wheat bread yet. She says it'll grow on me."

"I don't like wheat either, but Conner inhales the stuff."

"It's amazing! You two are just weak."

"Weak, huh?"

"Yeah, Cassie. You are weak."

"Prove it, Conner."

"Maybe later. Don't want to destroy the kitchen before I finish off all the ice cream."

"You gotta save some y'know?"

"Says who?"

Speedy started laughing at the two arguing ten-year-olds.

5:37 PM

The Cafeteria

"Wow, you look like crap," Arsenal heard a female voice mutter from behind him before he could take a bite out of his sandwich.

"Thanks, Mia, I feel so loved now," he told her before patting the empty seat beside him. "Or should I call you Speedy, now?"

"Don-err...Troia gave me the name," she caught herself, noticing the small group of older heroes sitting a few tables away. "I told her you wouldn't like it."

"You're kidding, right? I got no problem with my little sister taking my name. I just asked you here so I could give you some training tips before I have to rush out the friggin door again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Can't let you stumble through this on your own. Besides, what're big brothers for?"

"You're just happy you have something else you can talk to me about other than reading or drawing."

"...Maybe. So, let me see your stance."

"Don't you have to eat?"

"Guys can multi-task too, y'know. Now stand up and let me see your stance..."

A/N: This is the last time you're going to be see Conner, Cassie, and Mia for a while. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see Prologue.

Chapter Five

Tuesday

September 7, 2010

7:54 PM

Hartford, Connecticut

"What's wrong, Wing Ding? Tired already?" Deathwing taunted with a wide smile, the blood red bird on his chest seemingly glowing in the fog. Nightwing stayed crouched on the ground, hidden behind the rubble, as the villain continued, "We're only getting started y'know? It's all part of the plan." He used his knife to slice off a piece of copper pipe sticking up from the ground and grabbed it. "Never really figured you for a runner."

"I thought you were dead, Jason," Nightwing yelled out, his voice echoing slightly.

Deathwing smirked. "Faked it. Villains can do that too, y'know? Did it just to take down that pussy Elliot."

"So you did it to kill Dr. Elliot?"

"Yeah, genius, that's kind of what I just said. Hush wasn't gonna stay quiet for all that much longer and I needed some more training - I admit that now - so D and I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Have you Titans think Hush and Red Hood were out of the way and actually take Hush out of the picture.

"Bet that belly wound I gave you is killing you right now, huh, _Wing_? Slow, bloody death..." he turned and threw the pipe just as Nightwing sent out a Bird-a-rang, slicing the copper in half on it's way to Deathwing. The masked villain just used his Kris to knock the weapon away from him. "You never did tell me how you liked my new outfit. Especially after I modeled it after you. 'Course, I obviously prefer the blood red bird to your blue, boy scout."

"I'm not exactly the most fashionable guy to begin with, Jason, and I'm definitely not a boy scout. I'm Nightwing. You want big blue, you're gonna have to head to Costa Rica. I think he's saving a small village from a fire one of your new friends created."

"Yeah, that'd be Sun Girl. She's a fiery one!"

"Don't know what's worse: your outfit or your jokes."

"Well, since my outfit matches yours almost to a tee-"

"What's the slash for?"

"Hoping you'd be asking that. This slash," he pointed to the large red slash going from his right shoulder down to his left side - through the red bird that stretched across his chest, "is basically my mission statement, Wing. It's exactly what I'm going to do to you. I'm gonna slice your chest open and stain that pretty bird of yours with your red blood. Sounds like fun, don't it?"

"Talking about it ain't really gonna get it done, y'know?"

"Good point!" Deathwing flipped forward, pulling a retractable Bo staff from his black utility belt and extending it with a flick of his wrist just before his booted feet touched down behind Nightwing.

The masked injured hero curled his pinky fingers inward lightly, triggering the pressurized sensors in his gloves and causing his Escrima sticks to pop out of their holders in his gauntlet, extending to their full foot length once they passed his fists. He caught them as they fell back to his hands and twirled each one in his hands, waiting for the next strike.

Deathwing flipped his Kris between his fingers, shifting his weight from his heels to his toes and back, then he took one quick step forward and, in one fluid motion, he flung his knife at Nightwing's head with his left hand and took off with his Bo staff still held tightly in his right hand, his thumb grazing a hidden button on the metal staff. Nightwing, ducked and rolled to his left, missing the knife when a bright electric blue light caught his eye a moment before it hit the juncture of his neck and right shoulder. Pain shot through his spine and he let out a short cry before he used the Escrima stick in his right hand to knock the staff away from his shoulder. Ducking down to avoid the next swing of the staff, Nightwing tried to get in close to the former Red Hood, but the villain just swung his Bo staff around in a smooth motion to block the hero's attack, then turned the tables so he was back on the offensive. This forced Nightwing to cross his Escrima sticks on top of each other, forming a V to block the upward sweep of Deathwing's electric blue Bo staff.

Deathwing stepped to the side and flipped his staff around to change his attack to slash downward at Nightwing's head while the hero was still off-center and unprepared. And when Nightwing moved both of his weapons up to block the attack, he used his back leg to send a strong kick to Nightwing's stomach, sending him a few scant feet back.

Nigthwing groaned in pain, his hands loosening around his Escrima sticks for a moment, before his grip tightened once more and he struggled to get to his feet.

Deathwing just laughed, twirling his Bo staff in his hand for a moment, before charging at him again, holding his Bo staff up like a bat and swinging it at the hero. Nightwing held up one Escrima stick to block the attack, his black booted feet digging into the broken concrete and dirt beneath his feet, the material of his uniform, tearing slightly at his left knee from where it was scrapping against the broken concrete. He held out the Escrima stick in his right hand and pressed a hidden button with his thumb. A small grappling hook shot out from the top of the twelve-inch long, two-inch thick piece of an unbreakable metal polymer, hooking itself around Deathwing's right leg. The second the rope became taught, Nightwing pulled the stick toward him and up, forcing Deathwing to lose his balance and fall onto his back. When his thumb released the button, the hook unclamped and the wire traveled right back into Escrima stick and the top flipped closed.

He flipped back onto his feet and stepped away from Deathwing, his breathing heavy. Deathwing on the other hand really had no trouble getting back up.

"You know, Wing, I really liked what you did back in Blüdhaven," Deathwing muttered as he twirled his Bo staff and took a step forward, forcing Nightwing to take a step back. "Immediately warning all those cops, blackmailing the mayor to _force_ him to call an immediate state of emergency, and risking your own butt all the way through, just to save a few thousand people who really deserved saving. Maybe not even a thousand. Maybe just a couple'a hundred. Everyone else in that damn city deserved to die. They sure as hell didn't appreciate your personal sacrifice. Or Starfire's. And I'm sure none of 'em really cared about that Goddamn city of theirs. Wherever the hell they are now, they're no different from who they were a year ago. Still stealing, still murdering, still gonna lie dead in a gutter somewhere, someday. Maybe that day's today.

"What about all the people here, though? I wonder if you could save them. Alone. And this time, you ain't got a full day's notice to try to assemble some type of escape plan. In fact, this little explosion was just used to attract your attention. Get you or one of your buddies here to help save the day. From what little radio reception I'm picking up, it sounds to me like every street on the outside of the city is backed up. Highways full of traffic. Least they'll all be able to catch the show.

"You can't really smell it now, but we've poured acetone down every street in this city, 'cept this one for obvious reasons. Would've used gasoline, but I figured I'd give you and the _fine_ people of this city a little hand let you all fill your tanks. If it makes me seem a little nicer, you can think I'm going green! Timer's set for twenty minutes before Traveler's Tower goes boom. Once it does, everyone will be able to see the giant campfire the city's going to be. It won't be too long after until there is no more Hartford. It's exactly eight-thirty-seven so that's nineteen minutes now, by the way. You have fun!"

Adrenaline was already pumping through his veins as he took on at a full on sprint. They both knew what his next move was going to be. Stay and fight Jason while the city burned, or save people's lives.

"C'mon, dammit. Answer," he muttered, a finger on the JLA communicator in his ear. "Watchtower! Watchtower! This is Nightwing."

"Nightwing, this is Catwoman in the Watchtower. How're you holding up?"

"Not good, right now. Psycho's about to set Hartford on fire. Supes finished in Costa Rica. Could really use someone with ice breath right now."

"Heh. Not even close. I got an idea. You focus on finding whatever it is that's gonna light the place up, and J'onn and I will be on our way in a couple of Javelins to back you up."

"Not really sure Manhunter's the best guy to bring to a roast."

"Well then I'll just wait here for someone to free up, teleport them back here to the Watchtower, and they can help me load up the Javelins before we go out and play firefighter. I hope you brought some dog tags by the way. This way I know which crispy burnt body is yours after we take out the flames."

"…You got less than fifteen minutes. Nightwing out."

"Love that you're trying to give me orders by the way. I am your mother, you know."

"Adopted. And so caring and loving too."

"I am coming to save your butt, you know. You can at least be a little grateful."

"I'll try and save my gratitude until after I'm out of this…I'm a block away from Traveler's Tower. I'll search through it for the bomb."

"If you can't find it within two minutes of that thing going off, I want you out of there, Wing. I know you probably won't listen, but I gotta say it anyway."

"I know you just love wasting your breath. All right, this time, I'm really out. Give me a call when you're overhead."

"Alright, we're almost finished loading the cargo and we've got a third Javelin coming too. See you in a few minutes."

His opaque eyes scanned the outside of the building for the best possible entrance, a million different thoughts running through his mind at the same time.

Where would they put it? Is it a bomb or a simple match that would just need to be stricken? Or…

First floor. It has to be set on the first floor. He ran to the front doors and kicked it open with his left leg.

Stupid. Could have been a trigger against the door.

He took a step inside, wanting to make no more careless mistakes.

Acetone permeated the air. Real heavy inside the building. Had to be barrels of the stuff somewhere. But there had to be a second trigger too. Can't be as easy as Deathwing made it out to be. Nothing that involved Deathstroke clearly ever was. Otherwise the world wouldn't be in this mess.

No. Clear head.

_Click_.

Directly behind him. Twelve feet. Much too close and if the gun fired…

"Turn slowly superhero, or my men and I blow you full of lead." Male. Hard edged voice. Clearly been doing stuff like this for a while.

"You fire that weapon, sir, you're going to set this whole city on fire. Put down your guns and leave," Nightwing warned them, standing up straight, his back still to the group. He glanced up to look at them through the glass.

Four men, one woman. Judging from the uniforms they were wearing, Army-issued. Their leader was clearly standing in the middle. He was the closest. And had a ribbon of hand grenades strapped across his chest. He stood around six feet tall. Auburn hair in a tight crew cut. A little slimmer than Nightwing himself, but a good ten to fifteen years older than the twenty-year old hero, and was clearly a lifelong soldier.

"Name's Sergeant Frank Rock," The man introduced himself, lowering his Colt pistol and motioning for his men to do the same. "This is the last of my Easy Company. Used to be seventeen of us before this man, Slade Wilson got moved up. We want to know what's up with him."

Nightwing turned slowly, one of his eyes larger than the other, indicating a raised brow below his domino mask. "Now's probably not the best time to be asking, Sergeant. Kind of trying to keep innocents from dying here."

"Well you pretty boys and girls aren't the easiest people to get a hold of. Government sure as hell ain't helping with it, either, painting a bunch of you up like you're the new bad guys or somethin'."

"So you think they're the bad guys now?"

"Don't know what to think. Up until a month ago, I just followed orders. Then more than half of my battalion got blown away in Italy on a mission I couldn't even explain to them. So I asked my commanding officers a couple a' questions. One too many, it seems, since now the rest of my crew and I have been put on leave until further notice. I'm just looking for answers, kid. Promise 'em to me, and we're outta your hair, but you ain't my superiors either, so I won't hesitate to pop you full'a lead if you don't tell me shit. My family was my team. I get blown for popping you, and then I get to see 'em again. Tell me what I want to know, and I pick a side and fight for 'em."

Nine minutes. The clock was ticking in his head.

"Take this," he reached into his dark grey utility belt and pulled out a tracking device the size of a nickel. "We'll find you soon. Right now, just get out of town and fast. I got air support on the way."

"To put out a fire?" The female officer asked, tucking her handgun back in its holster.

"Yup. We're a very creative bunch, if you couldn't tell by our own lovely uniforms."

"Alright, Easy, let's move out and let the kiddy work. Daisy, take the nickel with you," Sgt. Rock ordered the girl as Nightwing turned and stepped back into the building. The Sergeant wanted to stick around and it made sense. The man was a soldier. Clearly, he wasn't the type to just step away from trouble. Especially if he and his group came all this way just to find a member of the League to get answers from.

"That smell gas?"

"Acetone. Be careful. I think they might have a secondary trigger. Either of us snap it-"

"I wasn't born yesterday, son. And I didn't graduate West Point as a sergeant. Had to work my way up the ranks."

"No offense, Sgt. Rock, but I doubt you've ever dealt with this type of psychopath in your line of work."

"No, but I've dealt with psychopathic generals who are masters of gorilla warfare."

"Understood, sir. We've got less than three minutes to find that trigger or clear out, so let's quit chit-chatting and try and get some work done."

Sgt. Rock chuckled. "I like your style, kid. I'll check down this hall. Smell's pretty heavy going this way."

Nightwing nodded before turning to the right. The lenses of his mask changed quickly from opaque to red, as he tried to pick up a heat signature. Five minutes. Two if he wants to get Rock out of the building and to safety in time.

He moved silently through the shadows, all of his senses on high alert now. Then he heard the short double click and whirring sound coming from beneath the stairs and his eyes became slits.

"Get out! It's active!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, charging toward the left hallway Sgt. Rock had gone down. There was a crash, breaking glass. Good, Rock was already out. He broke through the window just as the first blast hit. It…it sounded like it came from upstairs.

His feet touched the broken cement a second before the second blast sounded and he felt a hand grip the back of his uniform. "Let's move before it touches ground, kid!" Sgt. Rock yelled as he dragged Nightwing out of the alleyway, an arm over his own head to try and keep any debris from hitting his head. Nightwing grabbed the man's waist with his left arm, reached into his utility belt with his right hand and pulled out his grappling gun, shooting it off and across the street almost as soon as it was pointed away from his waist.

"Whoa!" Rock yelped as his feet left the ground and he was pulled into the air but the taught Kevlar cable. In seconds they were both swinging away from the scene, just as a trail of flames travelled down the steps of the old tower and into the streets of Hartford. Once they made it to the top of the building and the hook unclamped and spun back into the handle, Nightwing dragged the man across the rooftop, before shooting the gun off again once his feet left the ledge.

Thrusters sounded off in the distance, then suddenly one of the Justice League's Javelins was in sight and above Traveler's Tower. It's cargo hatch opened and a thick white foam was dropped onto the burning building and the streets below, quickly extinguishing the fire.

Rock was on his knees once they landed on another rooftop, breathing heavy. "Kid…There is…a _reason_ I didn't join the air force."

"Had to be done. We would've never cleared the flames if we didn't leave ground level, but I'll be sure to tell Superman or Wonder Woman that when they talk to you. 'Course, you'll probably have to leave ground level again if you plan on meeting either of them. We hold our meeting's up at the Justice League Moon Base."

"I thought you had that satellite."

"We do. And a Moon Base. The Moon Base is where we've really been holding our meetings. Hope you guys don't mind wearing blindfolds and ear plugs either. Don't want you overhearing or seeing our secret I.D.'s."

"Ya gonna strip search us too?"

"No. But you will have to stow all of your weapons in a special container inside the Javelin. Once we reach outer space and pass by the Satellite, we'll all be scanned on numerous levels. If you or any of your men are carrying any wires, we'll know about it. Precautionary measures, you see. Times like this, they're all very necessary. I'll give you twenty-four hours before we send someone to pick you up. If you're thinking of trying anything, I'd reconsider beforehand."

"…'Times like this…' What d'ya mean by that?"

"Wilson's not going to save the world. He's playing a game, and the entire World's population are his pawns. You want proof. We've got it and he knows it. You come up to the Moon Base, we'll let you hear it and decide what you want to do from there. It's just past nine right now. Bring your team back to this rooftop tomorrow night around this time if you really want to hear what's going on."

Meanwhile

Justice League Moon Base

Medical Wing

Outside Emergency Room Delta

Stone fidgeted in his chair, still not comfortable in his holographic rock-like armor. "You need to stop that, Sparky. You're making me nervous," Bumble Bee told him, her masked eyes still closed.

"That kid is probably the only survivor of this last attack on Jump City, Bee. Sorry I can't take a nap while this guy's life is on the line!"

"I'm not taking a nap, I'm trying to keep calm! Something you should be working on too! Don't try and make it seem like I don't care, either! I'm the one that saw him in all that damn rubble!"

"Yeah, well…" He took a deep breath at the sharp glare she shot him, "You're right. I'm sorry…. They've been in there for hours."

She laid a hand on his forearm. "I know. We should leave or something. If we stay here, we're just gonna be worrying our selves to death over this."

"…He's missing both his legs and part of his left arm. Might've been too late before we even got here. Had to still try."

"Slade Wilson is the devil. He's gotta be soulless if he's really willing to kill so many for what? A game of chess with us. And if he's not the devil, I'd be surprised if he hasn't at least sold his soul to him or something."

The door to the emergency room opened with a soft swoosh and both young heroes looked up at the blind Doctor standing in front of them. "We have him stabilized, but I'm not sure he'll make it through the night. He's going to need a blood transfusion immediately to at least help him along for the moment."

"Do you have a match to his blood-type, Doctor Mid-Nite?" Stone asked.

"Yes, Victor. I do."

A/N: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, guys. Been busy. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


End file.
